25
by KaylaW929
Summary: Smut. It's Harry's twentyfifth birthday and something unfourtunate happens. Now it's up to his wife, Ginny, to...calm him down.


Harry and Ginny Potter had been married for three years. As of now there were no sounds of pitter patter of little feet on the floor, but there would be soon. For what they didn't know was that on the night of Harry's twenty-fifth birthday, he would impregnate his wife. Of course if he knew how it would have come about, he may have thought differently about it.

The entire thing started with a fight. Not a big fight, but a silly fight in which both parties insist they're right and won't back down first. The worst part was the fight was over a pair of knitted socks. Ginny said they were teal, Harry insisted the color was turquoise. One thing led to another and soon they were screaming at each other. Then they slammed away from each other and went into their separate rooms. Not before Ginny could turn and give her husband a withering glance, silently sending him a threat. Then she went into the kitchen and began to do her work.

Harry had stomped into his study and sat down at his desk, his sweat pants riding up around his ankle. The moment he sat down he had a sudden rush of guilt that he quickly shelved. It was just a silly fight that would resolve itself soon. Of course he didn't want to be angry with Ginny on his birthday and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. He rubbed his eyes and slipped his glasses off.

Meanwhile, Ginny was angrily pacing in the kitchen. She was furious at herself for saying some of the things she had said. And on his birthday to top it all off. He didn't deserve that and it was a stupid thing to fight about. Never the less, she wouldn't back down. Not yet at least. Harry would have to be the one to apologize before she did. It was just that simple. Although now all she wanted was for him to come out and beg her to forgive him.

Harry sighed in thought and began to sift through paperwork. He took a sip of butterbeer and nearly spit it out with the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through him and settled in his groin. After wiping the butterbeer from the corners of his mouth, he looked down at his crotch, which was steadily growing. Harry frowned in thought and desperately tried to ignore it. However, the more he tried, the harder it became. After another try of pretending it wasn't there, he let out a soft groan with the sensation gliding through him.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen knitting a pair of booties for her future niece or nephew that was growing inside of Hermione as she sat. She held it up to the light and tried to smooth the slanted rows that converged at the top. She scrunched up her nose and glanced back at her husband's study. She really wanted to go in and talk to him, maybe even beg him to take her back. It was late, nearly two in the morning and they had been partying all night at Ron's.

While Ginny silently debated with herself, her husband was trying to think of what to do. After it seemed like another bout of pleasure would do him off, Harry glanced down at his crotch. Almost mechanically, his hands glided down to his crotch area and teased himself from his confines. He glided his hands along the skin, shuddering in delight. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out and went to work, dragging his palm along the underside of him. A dim voice in the back of his mind told him something was off. It was quickly shoved aside when an unexpected orgasm shook through Harry.

Ginny heard a small yelp from Harry's study and looked up. She was trying to decide whether or not she should go in and see if he was alright. After a moment, she decided not to.

Harry quickly cleaned himself up and shifted in his chair. With a sigh of accomplishment he picked up his quill again, only to drop it when the same electric shock shot through his rigid body again. "What the-Guh," Harry gasped and clasped his hand around himself. It would stop though, he needed help…he needed his wife.

Ginny heard the door open and turned to see Harry walking out of his room, his face flushed. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something, when she saw the bulge. He has some nerve, she though angrily to herself. Here she was, trying to forgive him for his silly little outbursts, as she was sure he had been doing the same, and he comes out looking for sex.

"Ginny," Harry said, groaning again. He bit down on his lip, clutched onto the counter with one hand, another on his groin as he felt his knees go weak. "Oh god," he gasped. Ginny stared at him, not sure of what to do.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, even though she could clearly see something was wrong, she couldn't see what would make him act this way. She went to him, their fight lay forgotten in the air as Harry gasped again. He tried to say something but it only came out in a low growl. In spite of what was going on in front of her, Ginny felt herself heat up at the sounds emitting from his mouth.

"I…don't know," he gasped. "It w-wont stop!" he cried as yet another pleasurable yank knocked him unsteady. Ginny clutched onto him and looked into his eyes, nearly loosing all form of self-control and fucking him right there on the kitchen floor. A plan was already forming in her mind, something she was sure would be memorable for the both of them.

"Let's get you up to bed," she cooed, kissing his temple. He took in a giant breath of air and nodded weakly as she guided him up the stairs. Once they reached their bedroom, Ginny shoved Harry roughly onto the bed. He, being caught off balance, toppled over his feet and landed against the pillows. He was about to sit up and protest, when his wife's thin body slid over him, making him moan in longing. Something in her eyes nearly made him come on the spot, but he kept calm. "You seem to have yourself in quite a mess, mister," she whispered into his ear. He nodded weakly as she reached for her wand. "I'm going to have to make sure this never happens again, now wont I?" she asked. Harry nodded, although internally he was hoping something like this would happen a thousand times over.

With a bang like a shot gun, Harry felt himself being tied to the four posters of the bed. A shocked gasp rocked through him as he felt his clothes, save for his boxers, disappear next. Ginny smirked again and began to slowly undress in front of him. He tried desperately to break his bonds and grab her onto him, but Ginny made sure he couldn't move. When he whimpered she gave a soft laugh.

"Try all you like, Potter," she purred. "I'm going to make sure you never forget this night." He groaned in longing and met her lips for a heated kiss. She traced small circles on his cheek with her pointer finger. Her soft lips trailed down to his neck, making him gasp and groan. HOW he wanted her to move down to his pulsing erection and make him come again. Her lips were now moving down his body, kissing here, nipping there. Sweat was pooling amid his skin, his breath was still coming in short gasps and it wasn't getting any easier as Ginny finally reached the elastic waist of his boxers.

"God!" he cried out, bucking his hips, trying with all his might to make contact with her hands or mouth, he didn't care. She smirked again and kissed along his stomach, savoring every groan or moan. She slowly rolled down his boxers, making him gasp as his member was finally brought into the summer heat. She ran her fingers along it, making her husband whimper with delight.

"What would you like me to do?" she said, her voice in a low purr. When her brown eyes met his, he saw raw passion that nearly made him burst with longing. "Your birthday…"

"I-I-" Harry said, licking his lips, trying to say something. Nothing was working, he couldn't say anything and she tssked once before taking him fully in her hands. He cried out as she moved, slowly, up and down his shaft. She bent down and blew up along his shaft, making him arch and cry out again.

"Are you ready to tell me what you want, or am I going to have to guess?" she asked, her eyes turning back to his. The new dominating streak in her was making Harry yearn with longing. Her smooth, thin hand left his shaft and trailed down to cup his balls, slowly gliding her finger tips over them, making him groan again. "How about now?"

"S-suck me," Harry gasped quickly and felt his eyes roll back in his head when she complied. Her lips adjusted around his head as she slowly used her tongue to massage him. His hands were twisting in his bonds, desperate to move. He was close, he felt it. "Ginny…I'm gonna-" she stopped what she was doing and he let out a disgruntled snarl. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

She did this for three more times before he was nearly going insane for her touch. She kept him on the edge of orgasm for nearly twenty minutes before she took pity on him and straddled his legs. He looked up into her eyes and felt the same feeling of love he had always felt for her. He loved everything about her, right down to the silly fights she provoked from him. She brought out the best and the worst from him and he was a better person because of her.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, softly. Harry nodded again, his head took weak to lift up. Ginny took a hold of him, nearly setting Harry off again, and positioned him at her entrance. She cried out and slowly slid herself down on him. He let out a small yelp as she slowly began to ride him. She bit her bottom lip, a small smile on her face as she ground herself more roughly onto him. All of Harry's concentration was on not coming within the first minute. It was proving to be easier said than done as she went on, grinding her hips into him.

Ginny had been close for almost as long as Harry had, loving every minute of his pleasurable pain. The moment he entered her, she nearly lost it then, but seemed content on just slowly driving the both of them mad. She saw in his eyes a look of pure lust that made her groan in ecstasy. It hadn't taken much from him to make her fall in love all over again. She didn't love him for being Harry Potter, Boy who defeated Voldemort. She loved him for being the most amazing person she had ever met. He made her a better person and for that, she was always grateful.

Ginny's hand moved down to cup her breast, feeling another knot of pleasure sink itself onto her. She let out a small whimper of delight and continued on. Her hand glided down her stomach and made contact with her clit which was itching for attention. She cried out softly as her fingers slid over it, making small patterns on it. She felt it rising within her, making her see spots, then she came. The look on Harry's face when he saw her touching herself did it. His eyes had widened and seemed to grow harder, if it was at all possible. A moment after she climaxed, she felt Harry shudder and let out a final moan before spilling himself into her. The look on his face was eternally burned into her eyes and she knew she would see it every time she closed her eyes. The both of them were sweating with pleasure and Harry smiled up at his wife.

"That…was," he said, out of breath. Ginny giggled and kissed his lips again. "Love you," he gasped.

"Love you more," she whispered back.

"Impossible," he replied.

Twenty-seven days later they found out they were pregnant with their first child. Nine months later their son, Jack Potter was born. Two years later his sister Elizabeth was born, shortly followed by Alexandra. To this day, neither Harry and Ginny know what set them off that night.


End file.
